The girl that came in from the cold
by soleila
Summary: Piper and Leo find a young girl claiming to be the daughter of Phoebe from the future, yet can't give an explaination of why she's there or how she got there. Can the sisters trust her? plz read and review. My first Charmed fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, Alright I get it Leo…. Zebra Cakes aren't the best kind of bed time snack…" Piper said, putting the box back on the shelf. "But they are so yummy! She whined.

"Honey, I thought you said you wanted our kids to be healthy?" Leo replied.

"Yeah but I didn't mean I wanted them to become…." She looked at all the 'snacks' Leo had picked out, carrot, lettuce, celery, etc, and then said, "wabbits"

Leo rolled his eyes, " What? All of these foods are scientifically proven to improve health. They have all the essential nutrients and amino acids."

Piper looked at Leo like he was an alien, "Geez I thought you were a doctor, not a nutritionist.."

"I might have been watching a little bit of ..um…. Health Channel."

"A little" Piper said.

Leo gave her a small smile and said," well I guess it won't hurt to get some Zebra cakes…" He put the box in the shopping cart.

"Okay I think we got all that we needed to make sure our kids don't have heart attacks." Piper said, looking at the full shopping cart. "Geez, do we sure go through groceries fast."

"That's what happens when you have a big family."

"Leo we don't have a big family, we have big appetites. Especially Phoebe."

Leo laughed at his wife's humor and pushed the shopping cart to the checkout. It took them awhile to get all the groceries through it. After all, they did have a lot. When they were done, they had the gruesome task of putting the groceries into the car.

"You'd think this would be a piece of cake after all the Demons and what not we battle…" Piper said after loading the last bag into the trunk.

"Well that's it I think." Leo said. He headed to the driver's seat and turned on the car.

Piper pulled down the door to the trunk, and went in to the passenger street. " You know it's been a while since we actually fought a demon or what not, now that I think of it." She said, thinking hard.

" Yeah, well don't jinx-"

"OH MY GOD LEO WATCH OUT!" Piper screamed, pointing to the road. Leo quickly turned his head and saw a young girl roaming the middle of the street. Leo swerved the car, barely missing the girl, and ran into a pole. "Ow!" Piper said as she got out of the car. She looked at the damage the pole had done. Not much, but it would defiantly cost them. She turned around. The girl was still walking down the street, like nothing had happened. That's when Piper saw the car coming down the road. It was just about to hit the girl when-

"OMG!" Piper said as she froze the scene. Everything was frozen…everything accept the girl.

"Leo, Leo! She's not frozen! She's not frozen!" Piper said, frantically.

"I think I see that!"

The girl looked at the frozen car, yet did not seemed amazed. Piper ran up to her. "Um… excuse me but" The girl's appearance struck Piper hard. She was just a few inches shorter than Piper and had brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was fair and she looked about fiftteen or sixteenyears old. The girl reminded her of..

"Wow Auntie…I've never seen your freezing power work like that!"


	2. Chapter 2

Piper looked at the young girl very confused. "What didja call me? Auntie?"

"Yeah. Why? What's –", the girl stopped talking. Looked down at the ground and said to her self, "oh yeah. Past thing. She has no idea who the heck I am." She then looked up at Piper. "How about you just take me to the manor and I'll explain everything."

"Hold on, wait a minute. Why didn't you freeze? Who are you? What are you? And why did you call me auntie?" Piper said frantically, her hands waving around as if she were repeatingly trying to freeze the girl.

The girl started to become rather annoyed with Piper and raised her voice. "JUST TAKE ME TO THE HOUSE AND I WILL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING." the girl took a breath and calmed down. " And if you MUST know, my name is Gabriela; Gaby for short please. Now can we hurry and get out of here? Before we get exposed?"

Piper looked around and noticed just how long they were standing there in the middle of the road. Some one was bound to stumble on to the scene and notice they were the only ones moving. "Okay. But I'm not sure how far our car will get us. You busted it up pretty bad."

"Well okay hold on." Gaby went over to the car and began to chant, "Let the object of objection become but a dream as cause the scene to become unseen." As soon as she finished the spell, the car became as good as new.

"Hold on there missy. Are you a witch? If you are, that's personal gain." Piper said with her eyes wide open, and her hands on her hips. Gaby rolled her eyes, "So what we have to get out of here fast." And with that she jumped into the car. "Come on!"

Piper got into the passenger seat and put on her seat belt. Leo looked at her as if to ask, _you aren't really considering this are you?_ "Just go Leo." Piper said, almost as if she understood his expression.

They arrived at the Manor in less than Fifteen minutes. As Gaby entered the manor, she looked around in amazement, yet it still seemed as if she had been there before. "Everything looks so…. new", she murmured.

"What?" Piper said.

"On nothing," Gaby added quickly.

"Okay girl, we brought you here like you asked. Now answer my questions." Pier said firmly.

Gaby began to look around. "Is it just you and Leo? Or are your sisters at work or something."

"Yeah, My sisters are at - wait a minute, how did you know that I had sisters? Who are you?"

"I told you, my name is Gaby."

"You know what I mean."

"Well can you tell Leo to go? My instructions were to tell YOU and YOU alone. And tell Leo listening."

"How do I know that you're not some demon that's trying to get me alone to kill me?" Piper said suspiciously.

"I did that spell no?"

"Okay than maybe you're a warlock."

"Please just trust me. Have I done anything for you not to trust me?"

Piper looked at Gaby with suspicious eyes." Leo leave."

"What? Piper, You can't honestly," Leo began to see.

"Just go. Please honey?" Piper said sternly. Leo hesitated and then orbed out.

"Okay there I did two things you asked now please tell me what there heck is going on."

"Well Let's do one question at a time." Gaby said.

"Okay why did you call me,"?

"Auntie? Okay this is going to be hard to believe, but" Gaby paused and tried to think of the best way to put the words that were about to come out of her mouth. "I'm your niece. From…uh, the future."


	3. Chapter 3

"My, My, My NIECE?" Piper said her eyes dazed with confusion.

"Yeah pretty much," replied in a matter of factly way.

"Okay sister very funny. Now tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth. I told you it would be hard to believe."

"I don't have any nieces"

"Are you deaf? I'm from the **_future_**!" Gaby said in a sarcastic sounding voice, waving her hands around to create emphasis on the word.

"What do you mean the future?"

"Oh come on Aunt Piper, like you've never had a family member from the future come and visit you. You always tell Chris 'I know that when you grow up you'll be handsome because your future self came and visited me'. Yeah it kind of confused him, and me for a while."

"How do you know about Chris?"

"Because he's my cousin?"

" I still think your lying."

"Okay then…. quiz me."

"On what?

"I don't know, something only a family member would know."

Piper thought about what question would be proper for this. She then remembered a question her grams had asked her…

"Who is Melinda Warren?"

Gaby rolled her eyes and stretched back as if she never even needed to think about the answer. "She's the beginning of the Halliwell Line. She's the one who gave us our powers," Gaby said, as if she had heard it many times, and had been forced to memorize it. "Next question?"

Piper thought of something else, something harder. "What was her daughter's name?"

"Prudence, Just like your big sister, the aunt I never met, yet I am told so much about."

Piper's heart jumped a bit when Gaby mentioned Prue. She could think of nothing else to ask Gaby and reluctantly began to believe her. "Alright, Let's say I do believe you. Why are you here? You must have some purpose."

Gaby's know-it all face dropped as if she ran out of answers." That's the problem. I can't tell you. That whole 'future consequences thing' not that it matters my future is a piece of-"

" What do you mean you can't tell me? You came here!" Piper said.

"Look." Gaby said getting up, "To tell you the truth, I'm not real sure why I'm here in the first place. YOU were the one who sent me here. ' Look for me, I'll protect you. Give me this'" Gaby took out a small necklace from a backpack that she was caring. Piper had just now noticed it. Gaby shoved it in front of Piper as if it had no meaning to her rather than a ticket to get to stay.

Piper took it out of her hands and gasped. She ran to her jewelry box and pulled out a necklace that was identical to the one Gaby had given her. It was the one Prue used to wear. It had her name in silver attached to a chain. The one Gaby had given her was a bit worn, but it did have the same tarnish the one Piper had. There was no doubt who Gaby was.

"So wait a minute I sent you here? And I didn't even bother to tell you why? I didn't give you a note or anything to tell me what to do? I'm sorry, but I don't think I would have done that sort of thing." Piper said.

"Well you did give me something but it kinda ripped on the way here so it might not help you much." Gaby took out of her pack a small folded up paper. Most of it looked as if had burned up in a fire. Piper tried with great difficulty to read it.

"protes….no, it's Protect er? Oh Protect Her." Piper looked at the paper confused.

"Yep I guess you wanted you to protect me for…um…whatever reason you had." Gaby began to look around like she was hiding something.

"Now hold on you really don't-" Piper stopped because she realized maybe Gaby wasn't ready to talk about it. Piper had just realized how exhausted Gaby looked. She was very dirty, her clothes were singed in places, and her hair was askew.

"Do you need a bath or something?" Piper said finally.

Gaby sighed with relief. "A bath would be nice."

"Okay but answer a few more questions for me real quick."

"Ask away."

"Whose daughter are you anyways?"

"Phoebe's"


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark, as always. You didn't see much light 'round here these days. When the sun did shine, it was only for a couple of hours and it didn't come up all the way. Just like the rest of this world, it was effed up. Not that Evan really needed light or anything, but it was nice. The warmth, the brightness, it reminded him of….

He couldn't think about that right now. He had a job to do and he had to do it right otherwise they would kill him. Evan walked down the destroyed path that used to be called a street. It was broken and charred, with huge craters in it, making it almost impossible for travel…. for a human.

Evan strolled through these craters, whose bottom was as dark as the sky. Most of the houses that accommodated the path were destroyed and were nothing but a pile of rocks and burnt up wood. A couple of lucky houses were spared, but those houses were unoccupied. As soon as that day was over, those humans fled for their lives. They left almost everything in their old house. There was only one house that had people in it, and it was almost suicide to even go near it. Evan, though, wasn't at all afraid; maybe this was why he was chosen to do this task, or maybe they just wanted to get rid of him. But for whatever the reason, he was here.

The wind howled an awful sound as her finally approached the house. "Ah the Halliwell manor. Much of magical history has been written here," He said to him self. He walked up the broken steps when suddenly he felt a huge pain in his chest that threw him back ward. "Son of a-"

"Just what in the hell do you think you are doing here?" said a woman, who came out of the darkness, almost as if she were waiting for his attack. Her face, although aged, still had beauty in it. Evan got up and smiled.

"Even after sixteen years since your sisters deserted you, your blasts are still pretty powerful."

"I told you to never show your face at this house again, Evan," the woman flickered her hands and another blast hit his body.

"You know, you really shouldn't be that rude to house guests."

"You are no house guest! Get away from my house!"

"Not until I get for what I came for!"

"Gaby isn't here Evan, you won't get her," the woman said, her eyes glinting with hate. "And even if she were, I'd die before I let you even look at her."

Evan, for the first time looked worried. "You're lying. She's hiding somewhere in the house isn't she?"

"No she's gone. I've sent her somewhere you will never be able to find, and with people you will never be able to kill."

Evan's head filled with hate for this wretched old woman. "DAMN YOU!" he said as an energy ball came flying towards her. The woman ducked and the ball hit the house. The woman laughed at Evan's frustration.

"You think that is going to kill me, or even scare me? Kid, if I was that easily persuaded, I'd be dead."

Evan moved as quickly as lightning toward the woman and grabbed her neck. "Do you really want it to end this way? What about your sons?"

"They don't need a bitter old woman like me."

"So is this really the end of Piper, the last of the mighty Charmed ones?"

"You bet your ass."

* * *

"Phoebe?" Piper said in shock, "Phoebe? Your mother is Phoebe? You have got to be kidding me!" 

Gaby giggled a bit. "Yeah I'm not kidding."

Piper thought about it for a little bit. "Well now that I think about it, it does seem more likely."

"What ever."

"PIPER!" A voiced yelled, running through the front doors. "Piper, Piper! I have a bit of a problem!" It was Phoebe. "Pipe", she stopped at the sight of Gaby. Gaby's eyes had suddenly grown big in amazement at the sight of Phoebe.

"Oh, um piper, who's this?" phoebe said.

Piper froze for a second as she tried to think of a story. "Uh well, um. This is ah…."

Gaby couldn't contain herself any longer. She suddenly jumped up in excitement and threw her arms around Phoebe.

"A big fan of yours apparently…" Piper said, with a flummoxed expression on her face.

"It is so nice to meet you mo- I mean phoebe!" Gaby said, almost in the verge of tears.

"Ni-ni-nice to meet you too I guess…uh who are you?"

"Oh geez, sorry, my name is Gaby Hal- hal- how do you do?" Gaby said, as she almost said "Halliwell".

"Gaby is a witch, Phoebe, and apparently, someone's after her so we need to protect her. That's all you need to know."

"Oh." Phoebe said, brushing Gaby off. "Well you know what? My problem can wait. Do you want me to go and Pick up Paige from her new job?"

"Sure Phoebe."

"Okay then I'm gone. Nice to meet you Gaby."

"Bye" Gaby said in a heart breaking voice.

The door shut as Phoebe left.

"What the heck was that about?" Piper said.

"Sorry, I don't think I told you this, But I never met my mom."


	5. Chapter 5

Note form the Author: Dear fans of this fan fic,

On the days of April 26th- April 30th I will be taking a trip to Disneyworld. I will not be able to continue this story until I get back. I will try my hardest to get in as many chapters as I can before I leave, but then again I must prepare for this trip and my performance there. This Chapter isn't my best but i wanted to give you a little insight on gaby's future, instead of leaving you hanging. MORE READERS WOULD BE NICE TOO!

Luv from

Soleila

* * *

"Gosh this job sucks," Paige said as she hung up another phone. Being a secretary again was just not as fun as when she was one for the social workers. At least that job had an opportunity of moving up, but this job all she did was… _RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGG!_ Eh, another phone, if it was another "dissatisfied customer"… 

"Paige?" It was Phoebe. "Paige are you there? "

"Yeah it's me what's up?"

"Hey Piper told me to come pick you up. We have got an innocent to save."

"Great!" Paige said out of relief. She was so bored around here. "I'll be ready, how long till you come sav- I mean pick me up?"

"Um, maybe 10 minutes. Traffic sucks majorly right now."

"Okay. Bye"

"Bye" Paige hung up the phone and got up.

"I'm leaving!" she cried out to her supervisor. He just waved her away as if to say, "whatever". Paige rolled her eyes and walked out.

* * *

"What do you mean you never met your mom?" Piper asked. 

"Like I only know her from pictures that you have shown me. You see Aunt Piper, You kinda raised me."

"Why? Where is Phoebe in this future?"

"Well to make a long story short, hmmm… let's see, well in a couple of years my mom meets 'the man of her dreams'. They get hitched, and live happily ever after for about two years."

"Okay then what?" Piper said, seemingly very interested in the story."

"Well they then have me and as soon as they do, that's when all the trouble starts. Some demon though it would be a genius idea to piss off my mom. So they killed my dad. My mom went crazy with anger and went after the demon, and left me with you. We never saw her again."

Piper looked saddened. "She just left you? Abandoned you? Phoebe wouldn't do that!"

"Well she did, at least, that's what you say she did. For the longest time I always wondererd, 'why would she leave me? Didn't she love me? Didn't she know I needed her too?' but I can't change the past. It really doesn't matter anyways, she probably wouldn't have been a good mother anyways." Piper could feel Gaby colden at these words. Gaby then turned to Piper and said, "But you know, you were really great to me, even though I might not have been the best …person in the world."

Piper still saw that Gaby was hiding something. Maybe for good reason. "Well, You are probably really tired, so take a bath, while I make you something to eat. When Paige and Phoebe get here, I'll fill them in on who you are."

"No! Not yet please!" Gaby said.

"Why?" Piper said surprised.

"Because." Gaby replied weakly, " I want to get to know my mom before she's all weirded out by me being her daughter. Plus, that whole 'future consequences' thing. Maybe it would be best if…if…if you didn't tell her at all."

Piper thought about this a bit." I guess I see your logic. Hat about Paige?"

Gaby sighed." I don't know. I don't know Paige very well either."

Piper had her mouth wide open in astonishment. "No Paige?"

"Maybe I said too much."

"Maybe but you said it, am I all alone in this future?"

"Can we save this for another day?"


	6. Chapter 6

hey people, This is me, sorry i took so long to write again, but I was grounded alot, and then I was trying to make sure it was a good one. this chapter is short, but i thought i'd give you a little insight on gaby's time...

* * *

The sun came up in a way Piper hadn't seen in years, The gleaming rays seemed to reach every dark spot, every nook and cranny. The rays snuck in her room and woke her. She had opened the shades to see it, and sighed, because she wasn't sure when the next time she would see it like this. The days had been so gloomy now a day, ever since….

She couldn't think about it, every time she did, it made her sad. She didn't have the time to be sad. She had three kids to take care of, and they didn't need anything else to be sad about. They needed to be happy. _Where was Leo, _she thought to herself, _Maybe he had a charge to take care of again, but so early? Then again, Evil never seems to sleep…_ Piper sighed. Even the sun couldn't cover up the rubble and dust of some of the homes that had once been, only a few now stood. No mortals lived in them though, only other witches that assumed they would be safer living next door to a charmed one. Their assumption was mostly right, since Piper did almost anything to protect her family. Still she wasn't as strong as she was when Phoebe and Paige were here, and it was a good thing the other witches helped out now and again. Piper shuddered yet again. She had thought about it, but she didn't get the same feeling that she had usually gotten before. Maybe that was a good thing.

"Mommy?" a little voice said. It was Chris, in his pajamas, groggy yet ready for another day. "Mommy, am I going to school today?"

Piper ran over to him and hugged him. Chris loved school, which she guessed was unusual for a ten year old, but he hardly got to go. Jessicka Wilson, a witch that lived across the street, was a teacher before the Turn, and held school for all the children who were left in the neighborhood. Most of the kids were magical, so she would teach magic along with usual ABC's and 123's. But school was infrequent because of all the attacks of demons trying to kill off the last bit of witches. "Not to day honey, Miss Jessicka is still trying to clean up her house from when Wyatt blew up that potion."

Chris rolled his eyes at the mention of his brother, "He was being so stupid, trying to show off and all. That's ALL he does Mom is show off. 'Oh I'm the great Wyatt, I'm so gifted, I'm so talented…blah blah blah.' It gets on peoples nerves mom you know."

Piper laughed at Chris' comments. 11 year-old Wyatt was full of himself sometimes. "Oh hush," she said to him, "You both show off a lot."

"Not as much as him," Chris added grudgingly, "So Mom, when are you planning to make some breakfast?"

Piper shook her head and gave Chris a look, and Chris gave her an innocent smile.

"Okay, but go make your bed and wake up your brother and your cousin."

"Okay!" He scurried off to do his task.

Piper laughed, this is what she lived for.


	7. Chapter 7

Gaby woke up, almost unaware of her surroundings. _Where am I, _she thought for a second As she rubbed her eyes, she viewed the manor that looked different that it usually did. _Oh yeah …_ She got and her feet and walked to the kitchen. _Geez am I starved, _she thought, but as soon as she opened the refrigerator, the smells of everything in it suddenly hit her with great force. It began to upset her stomach. She closed it fast and hard and held her stomach. _Oh no. .Not here…_She looked up.

Phoebe looked oddly at this girl that was standing in front of her. "Oh. Hello. Who are you?'

"I'm" Gaby paused for a second as she gathered herself. "We" Puke began to crawl up her throat.

"Oh my goodness, are you ok?" Phoebe asked, looking at the girl's distressed state. "Here the restroom is over here. Phoebe rushed her over to the restroom where Gaby threw up a considerable amount. "It's okay it's okay. Just let it out. You'll feel better. I promise. I promise."

Gaby got up and wiped her mouth. "I'm so sorry! I think I caught the stomach Virus or something of that sort."

"No it's okay I guess, we all get sick from time to time."

"Yeah. By the way," Gaby continued, as she got a sip of water from the sink. "I'm Gaby, We met yesterday?"

"The girl who hugged me?"

"Yes. Sorry about that too. I'm … I'm a big fan."

Phoebe laughed. "You read my column?"

"Column?" Gaby asked, her eyes in udder confusion.

Phoebe looked at her confused too. "My advice Column. You know 'Ask Phoebe'" Gaby still looked at her like she had no idea what she was talking about. "How do you know me then? Since you obviously don't know me for my column.'

"You're my favorite…Charmed one. You have the same power as me."

"Power?" Phoebe looked nervous for a second there. The she remembered what Piper had told her. "Oh yeah you're a witch too right? You're an innocent. So wait. You have premonitions too?'

Gaby shook her head. _Along with others, _she thought. "Yeah premonitions. They suck right now though, because I have to touch things."

Phoebe laughed. "Yeah I know how you feel. That drives me nuts. I wish I could just have premonition by just thinking."

"Yeah."

"How old are you by the way?" Phoebe asked.

"Um. Sixteen."

"Your still just a kid. How come your not home with your mom? Is she a witch too or. I'm just a bit confused."

"Oh yeah. Actually, I don't have a mom. She died when I was little. My dad too."

"Oh." Phoebe looked at her with sad eyes.

"Don't be sad. It was a long time ago. I don't even remember them."

"Then who has been taking care if you."

Gaby paused for a moment. She had to word this in just the right way, without revealing the truth entirely. "My Aunt. She was a witch. But she died too. Demons. That's why I'm here."

"Oh." Again, Phoebe looked at Gaby with sad eyes.

"It's okay. She taught me from when I was real young to celebrate death as another beginning. All life is recycled. She taught me about reincarnation. So sooner or later she'll be reincarnated into another and live again."

"That's a great way of thinking about it." Phoebe looked at her watch. "Oh dear. It's time for me to be heading for work. It was nice talking to you. Wait. Aren't we supposed to help you what am I thinking?'

"No go to work Phoebe I'll take care of this," Piper said. Phoebe turned around. Piper was preparing breakfast.

"You sure?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes. We are fine. It's not big of a deal. We're good. Go to work."

"Ok." Phoebe got up and walked out the door. "Call me if you need me."

Piper looked over at Gaby. "Are you okay? I heard someone puking this morning."

"Yeah. That was me. I think I caught something."

"Here take this." Piper handed her some Pepto Bismo. "This will make you feel better."

"What's this? A potion?"

"No it's medicine. Don't you have Medicine in the future?'

"No. You give me herbs to make me feel better. Potions if it gets real bad."

"Potions? Herbs? What am I in the future? A hippie?"

Gaby shrugged. "Always works, so we never complained, except for the taste. Which seems to never change." Gaby made a face as she drank the medicine.

* * *

"Evan, You have disappointed me. I told you to come with the girl."

"I tried master, unfortunately, the old witch is smarter than we thought. She has hidden the girl."

"Do you know where?

Evan hesitated, his answer wasn't a for sure answer, and Master hated that. Many Demons before him had died for giving him 'maybes' or 'I'm not sure'. "I have an idea of where but," Evan had said 'but' another word his Master hated. "The place she has sent the girl is in the past." Evan cringed and waited for a fireball or something to come hurdling at him.

Master seemed calm. "As I thought she would. Evan you will go after her."

"Master how?"

"Don't worry about that. You can sense if she is near, no?"

"Yes," This hit a nerve for Evan. He didn't like the way he was tied to the girl.

Master snapped his fingers and summoned one of his servants. He whispered something into the servant's ear. "Follow my servant and he will take you where you need to go. Don't fail me Evan. I have faith in you."

Evan hesitated. "I won't Master." He followed the servant.

Master smiled. "So the plot thickens…"


End file.
